Studdograms
A studdogram, or 'sgs' for short, is the measurement used to weigh entries for TST Robot Wars, intended as a more reasonable means than size restrictions imposed in earlier competitions. History In The First Roblox War and Extreme, the weight limit was 260 studdograms. This was increased to 300 for Robot Wars: League, in order that teams could ease back into building after such a lengthy hiatus, while following competitions would have dropped back down to 250, had they gone ahead. The studdogram measuring system during the First Roblox War and Extreme required an organiser to go through each part on the robot and input its dimensions, object type and count into a database which then calculated the weight by volume. 2014 (Weight script and CanCollide redefinition) For Robot Wars: League, the process was made much quicker, easier and more efficient by using a script that could be placed inside a robot's model and run. At this time, it was learned that CanCollide false - without collision - Parts carried the same mass as CanCollide true Parts; CanCollide had been used as a workaround for getting overweight robots, such as Worldwide Annoyance, into competition. From League onward, CanCollide false parts were included in a robot's weight. * Elevation had originally relied on the CanCollide rule in order to be a legal entry, and had to be significantly rebuilt to meet the new regulations. 2016 (Density consideration and Weight tool) The unit fell out of practice with TST Robot Wars's disappearance, with organisers such as RFC instead reverting to the older pre-2011 means of restricting robots by dimensions. The studdogram was however retained for New Robot Order competitions in mid-2016, with a heavyweight limit increase to 440sgs. Before competition started, NRO was forced to revise the rules to limit Density on Parts, as 2016 had seen the conversion to New physics, giving different weights to different Materials (previously Materials only behaved differently when in Water); the sgs system was revised accordingly, though this meant the existing 440sgs limit gave robots a very low average Density. At this point, the means of weighing a robot was simplified even further, allowing users to simply click the robot with a tool and be instantly presented with its weight. Because NRO relied on inserting robots from a player inventory, individual robots could not be weighed unless the other robots inserted with it were removed, as they would be weighed collectively as one Model. * Under what 2016 labelled "Legacy physics", a Plastic 1x1x1 Part would weigh 1sgs; because of the big changes brought with New physics and PhysicalProperties, this same Part would weigh 0.7sgs. It is unknown whether there is any actual difference between these two states, as this would potentially redefine the studdogram. In any case, this would only affect robots during the Legacy era, and as such is mostly disregarded. 2017 (UnionOperation consideration, MeshPart consideration and "True") UnionOperations and MeshParts were added to the weight system and treated as normal Parts, in 2015 and 2017 respectively. It was discovered at this point that WedgeParts and CornerWedgeParts, in spite of their collision, had carried the same mass as Parts of the same volume since Unions were brought in. Because of the wide usage of sgs and the scale of NRO competition, a full redesign of the system seemed unlikely without backlash, though the reworked measurement - labelled "true studdogram" - was phased into NRO for the measurement of kinetic energy in a spinning weapon, a new system for restricting spinner weapons in NRO using the unit 'kj' (kilojons). * Because of the lack of Density when the studdogram was brought in, the unit and measuring system was initially considered a means of calculating volume, therefore providing a more precise 'size' measurement and means of restricting the robot's size instead of imposing maximum dimensions. Because Density is a feature which hugely affects the weight of a robot, the "true studdogram" has been conceived to calculate this on a small scale - such as with spinners instead of the whole robot - while the original 'sgs' is retained for approximate weight based on volume. * With the WedgePart - and to a lesser extent the CornerWedgePart - such a feature in any robot's design, replacing the original studdogram with its "true" alternative would render most, if not all, NRO entries illegal.Category:Robot WarsCategory:Roblox Further work on the true studdogram for the third incarnation of the Global Robotic Combat System (GRoCS) defaulted to the GetMass() method, allowing Unions to finally be 'weighed' correctly.